


The Talk

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Quarantine, just some real dad stuff, transgender Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick’s stepdaughter is mad at him.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689277
Kudos: 11





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Mm yes, teenage angst.

That night when Patrick went to say goodnight, Londyn was quiet. She faced the wall, not saying anything. 

Patrick put his hand on her shoulder, sitting on the side of her bed. “What’s wrong?” he asked, “Is it the quarantine?” 

Londyn shook her head. “Why did my dad marry you?” 

Patrick shrugged, “I ask myself that a lot, but I think it’s because he loved me.” 

Londyn scoffed. “Not like that. At one point, he told me that he liked men and wanted to marry a man, but you don’t have a penis.” 

Patrick shrank back. “You don’t have to be so blunt about it, you know? I’m trying.”

”Trying do do what? To confuse me, my dad, and society all at the same time? My dad would only marry a real man.”

“I-I _am_ a man, Londyn. I’m just a different type of man, I guess.” 

“You’re not the kind of man my dad is.” 

Patrick chuckled, “And I thank god for that everyday.” 

Londyn scowled, “You don’t understand! My dad isn’t actually gay if he’s married to you. He started dating men after my mom died because he was gay, but I guess he changed his mind or whatever because now he’s married to a transgender person.” 

Patrick bit his lip. “Londyn, there’s something you don’t understand. I’m not trying to replace your mother. From what Pete said about her, she was a wonderful lady. It’s neat how you can talk about her with me, because I know change is hard.” 

“Of course you know that. You changed from being a girl to looking like a man.” 

Patrick sighed, “I’m an actual man. I have testosterone and a flat chest, plus the fact that I identify as male. I’ve spent thousands of dollars to become the person I’ve always wanted to be. Even though the only factor that would define me as a man is if I identified as one. That’s all that matters... in an ideal world.” He stared at his hands, fidgeting with his wedding ring. 

Londyn was quiet again. She turned against the wall, curled into herself. Patrick felt bad. He wanted to get Pete, but then realized this was a chance to become a better stepdad. “Hey, um, Londyn?”

“What?” Londyn gritted through her teeth, glaring as she turned to face Patrick. Her black hair swept in front of her chestnut eyes, and her skin was just as tan as Pete’s. Patrick felt his heart stop. “Wow,” he chuckled, “You really look like your dad.” 

Londyn kept her scowl. “I hate you,” she muttered, “You’ll never be as good as my mom.” 

“I doubt that I’ll ever come close.” 

“Good. We’re on the same page. And just so you know, I’d kick you in the nuts if I could.” 

“We’re on the same page with that, too.” Patrick smiled awkwardly, putting his hand in Londyn’s hair. “And just so _you_ know, I understand any problem you’ll have with puberty, so it’s okay to talk to me. I’m here for you.” 

Londyn rolled her eyes. “I won’t need help. I can do this all on my own.” 

Patrick felt tears come to his eyes. He’s heard those words too many times from too many people. One time he’d never forget. “Your... your father said that to me when we were on tour once. I believed him, but the next thing I know... I walk in on him holding a handful of pills to his mouth.” 

“I’m not going to do that, Patrick.” 

“Depression runs in your family. You’re showing symptoms, and the trauma from a death would make it worse.” 

“Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I’m depressed. And if I’m depressed, I’m gonna talk to my dad because he knows what depression feels like. Please get out of my room.” Londyn yanked the covers over her head. Patrick whimpered softly before standing up and leaving. 

But as he stood at the door, he turned to face Londyn’s bed again. “Just so you know... I’m there for you,” he said. 

He heard one last thing before he closed the door. It was two words, but it just said a whole paragraph. 

From all the way across the room, Londyn whispered, “I-I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!


End file.
